


A Shit Interaction

by malhagie



Category: Metal Gear, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malhagie/pseuds/malhagie
Summary: Adam has a horrible conversation with a horrible (great) metal gear character.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Shit Interaction

**Author's Note:**

> here's something i cant get anyone to talk to me about because its fucking sucks! i hate myself!

Adam’s body ached. From work and bruises his father had given him. He pushed it to the back of his mind. Today was a big day for him. Today he would be interviewed by the headmaster of Aglionby Academy. It was the last step in the long dance it took to get into the school. He had been saving and scraping and studying and planning and working for this for so long, and it was almost within reach.

He peddled his bike to the school. Down a route that would hopefully soon be familiar. The main parking lot was mostly empty when Adam arrived. A boring sedan idled in a spot. As Adam dismounted his bike the front two doors opened and adults, a man and woman, climbed out. The woman with beautiful feathery blonde hair and the man with longer greying hair swept back from his face.

Adam focused on chaining up his bike when shouting from the car distracted him. 

“I’m not fucking going!” a boy yelled from the back seat of the car. The woman was talking, pleading with him. She reached inside and the boy pushed her hand away from him. 

Adam could not hear much of their chatter but watched as the man with him rolled his eyes impatiently. He gently moved the woman aside, reached into the car and dragged the boy out of it and onto his feet.

“Let go of me! I’m not going to this faggot ass school!” the boy shouted.

The man, presumably his father, grabbed him by the shoulders, leaning down a bit to get into his face and said something that Adam could not hear to the boy.

Adam turned away before he saw the rest of the interaction. 

Who would not want to go to this school? It was a prestigious and renowned institution. A pipeline to the ivy leagues, it basically would secure a good future for Adam. How could he be so ungrateful?

The family walked into the administrative building. The father’s hands firmly on the boy’s shoulders, directing him. Adam waited a bit before going inside himself. Adam enters the administrative building a minute or two after the family did. He quickly found the main office and stepped inside.

The boy is in one of the two chairs in front of the secretary’s desk. He had shaggy blonde hair and was scowling at the floor. When Adam entered, that scowl was turned onto him. Adam ignored it and approached the secretary. She was a pleasant looking middle-aged woman.

“Hello, I am Adam Parrish, I have an interview with Headmaster Child,” he said in his most professional voice.

“Ah, yes, Adam,” she said, “Please take a seat, he will be right with you.”

There was only one place to sit. Adam sat down next to the angry boy. He did not look at the other boy. 

Adam tried to go over the script he had been preparing for days in his head, but the boy’s outburst kept coming to mind. Who would not want to go to this school?

Adam sneaked a glance over at him. He nearly jumped out of his seat; the other boy was staring directly at him. He did not back down when Adam caught him staring. Adam backed down instead.

He fidgeted with his sleeve. It was a bit too hot to be wearing long sleeves, especially when he had to bike everywhere, but he needed to hide the bruises. He felt the boy’s eyes on him again. 

He glanced over and caught the boy staring at the bruises on his wrist. 

“How’d you get those?” he asked causally.

Adam’s heart leapt to his throat. He tried to swallow it down and stay collected.

“I fell,” Adam said.

“Looks like someone grabbed your wrist really hard. You lost the fight then?”

Why was this boy being so casual about this? There was not a trace of emotion in his voice. He still had a scowl on his face, but Adam was beginning to suspect that was just the way he was.

“It wasn’t a fight. I fell,” Adam said again, a little more forcefully this time.

The boy nodded, but his face contorted into something vindictive.

“Who was it then, your dad?”

Adam felt like he had been dashed with cold water. How did he manage to guess that? He desperately tried to compose himself, to not let any of the shock and horror show on his face.

“Yeah, I get it. My dad is pretty horrible too,” the boy said, finally looking away from Adam.

And like that the fell back into silence. The secretary pointedly ignoring their conversation. Not much later the door to the headmaster’s office opened.

“I know you will appreciate my contribution,” The man said as he stepped out of the office.

“Oh yes, very generous, it will cover Eli’s tuition and much more,” Headmaster Child said, “And I’m sure Eli will find the school a productive environment.”

“I’m sure he will,” the man said and looked over at the boy, Eli.

Even though Adam did not fall directly under the man’s gaze, but he still felt the weight of it. The man, presumably Eli’s terrible father, has such a strange expression that Adam could not place it. He was smiling, but the smile did not hit his eyes quite right.

“Yes,” the woman said, “Hopefully this is a great place for my son to learn and grow.” 

She cast a soft, sympathetic smile at her son. Headmaster Child nodded.

“Come on Eli, let’s get you settled in,” his mother said.

Eli stood and the three of them left the office.

“Mr. Parrish?” Headmaster Child asked once they had gone.

“Yes, sir?” Adam said jumping to his feet.

“One moment, please, I will be right with you.” He stepped back into his office and shut the door.

Adam sat back down in the chair, slowly as to not collapse completely. He resigned himself to wait.


End file.
